Bonnie and Clyde/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (by Omnicube1) n their hideout Clyde is busy counting the money he and Bonnie snatched away from a small bank. She walks into the room and kisses him gently on his cheek. "What do you want for lunch, babe?" she asks. "Whatever is easiest to make," he whispers and kisses her on her lips. She smiles and walks out. He hears a frying pan clanging on the stove and the striking of a match on the striking surface of a matchbox. Bonnie places the lit match into the stove and a small burst of fire heats up the pan. She hears the galloping of nearby horses. She steps toward a window and lightly pushes aside the white curtains. She sees two men toting revolvers stationed in front of their cabin. "Honey, we got trouble," yells Bonnie. "You bastards think you can rob the bank I was going for!" Butch Cassidy yells. "Harry show them that we mean business." Harry Longabaugh, or the Sundance Kid, draws his M1873 Peacemakers and fires them repeatedly. The bullets shred through the windows and wood. Bonnie screams and shouts for Clyde to help her. He steps into the living room amongst the gunfire. He loads a drum-magazine into his Thompson M1928. He flicks his cigarette stub out a broken window. He raises his submachine-gun and fires. "EAT THIS MOTHERF***ERS!" shouts Clyde as he fires his Tommy gun. Butch and his Kid jump off from their horses and find cover. "I'm going in, cover my old ass," says Butch. "All right, you be careful now," replies Kid. He reloads his revolvers quickly and provides suppressing fire. "Bon, get back and get you Colt. I have a feeling these suckers are gonna try to flank us." demands Clyde. "You be safe, you hear me!" orders Bonnie in a loving way. She hands him the last drum magazine. They kiss and she rushes into the backroom and takes out her Colt Model 1903. The Sundance Kid fires his revolvers again and Clyde ducks for cover behind a flipped table. He pops up from his cover and sees the Kid's outline. He unloads his submachine-gun at his target. Harry is struck in the shoulder, but he gives a thumbs-up to Butch who made it across safely. He crawls toward his dying horse who was struck in the crossfire. "It's going to be okay, baby," the Kid runs his hand down the horse' mane. He struggles over to the saddle and draws his Cei-Rigotti Automatic Rifle from a holster. He loads a magazine and prepares to fire. Meanwhile, Bonnie is shaking in fear in the backroom with her Colt at the ready. Suddenly, Butch fires his Borchardt C93 at the door lock and kicks the door. He moves in with his sidearm at the ready. Bonnie makes a small screeching noise in fear. "Come out wherever you are!" yells Butch. Bonnie remains where she is, but she knows Butch is getting closer. Clyde breaks through a door and steps in. In his hands is a Browning Automatic Rifle. "Oh shit," says Cassidy in fear. He drops to the floor while firing his pistol. Clyde fires in full-auto but misses his shots. Bonnie sneaks around and points her Colt at Butch's forehead and fires. He dies instantly. Sirens are heard in the distance. "Honey, I want you to get the car warmed up and we'll head out of here. I'll take care of the other guy." says Clyde. "Ok, please be-" several bullets make their mark in Bonnie and she falls to the ground, dead. "NOOO!" shouts Clyde as he gazes at his love's lifeless body. Filled with rage, he walks through the living room and does not care if he dies. While loading another magazine into his Cei-Rigotti, Clyde steps onto the dusty road and fires his BAR in full-auto. The Kid pops up from cover but this move proves fatal. Out of ammo, Clyde dropped his BAR and drew Bonnie's Colt Model 1903 and empties it into the Sundance Kid. His body falls into a ditch. He stands on the plain dusty road alone with tears in his eyes. Winner: Bonnie and Clyde Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Bonnie and Clyde won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano (by SPARTAN 119) Yukiteru Amano drove the stolen car along a country highway, having track lost John Balks' vehicle, and now, had no idea where he was. Suddenly, vehicle, a 1930s-era Ford Model B drove by, driven by an equally lost American, not realizing he was lost not only in space, but in time. "Where the hell are we?!", Clyde Barrow asked, "All the signs are written what looks like Chinese or something, even cars don't look like anything I've seen before." "Calm down, Clyde, we can find a gas station and ask for directions there", Bonnie Parker said. Suddenly, Clyde Barrow noticed that the person in the passenger seat of a vehicle passing them was carrying a gun unlike anything he had seen before, but still clearly some kind of submachine gun. "Those two, they must be cops!", Clyde said, drawing his whippet gun and pointing it out the window. Before Bonnie could stop him he opened fire, firing three shotgun blasts into the car. One of the blast of shot hit Yukiteru Amano in the side of the head. Yuno Gasai heard the gunshot and felt blood droplets land on her face. She looked to the passenger seat the see the windshield stained with blood and Yuki laying slumped over the dashboard. "YUUKKKI!", Yuno yelled as she looked at the body of her love... no, her raison d'etre. "SHINDE!!!"("DIE!" In Japanese, assuming I didn't screw up), Yuno yelled as she slammed on the gas and held the steering wheel in one hand and a Beretta in the other, firing out the front windshield, oblivious to the potential for injury due to flying glass fragments. Yuno caught up with Bonnie and Clyde and scored a hit to the tire, causing the car to spin out about 100 yards ahead of her. Yuno slammed on the brakes and parked on the shoulder, grabbing both her and Yuki's MP5 and walking out of the car, dual wielding both guns. Meanwhile, Clyde Barrow grabbed his BAR out of the back of his car and exited the vehicle, just as Yuno opened fire, dual wielding the MP5s while yelling wildly. Bonnie Parker tried to exit the vehicle, but was caught in back of the head by a 9mm round from Yuno's dual SMGs. Clyde, however managed to escape Yuno's heavy, but highly inaccurate fire as it perforated the car and set it on fire. Within a second, or so, Yuno's MP5s fell silent, having run out of ammunition. Clyde, however, still had his BAR, and yelled "This is for Bonnie, you bitch!" and opened fire with a burst of .30-06 rifle rounds, striking Yuno twice in the chest and once in the head, causing her to fall face down on the pavement in a pool of blood. WINNER: Bonnie and Clyde Expert's Opinion While Yuno and Yuki had more modern weapons, none of them had the range of Bonnie and Clyde's BAR. Bonnie and Clyde were also more experienced with firearms, giving them a further edge in this gunfight. As for Clyde mistaking Japanese for "Chinese", that is a mistake a person with his lower-class, poorly educated background might make. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage